1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable structure of a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
A toy that has been known in the art has an engaging structure between a first part and a second part and includes: the elastic first part including an elastic engaging hook that is at any one of an engaged position and an engagement releasing position; and the second part which engages with the first part when the second part is brought to the first part in a certain direction so that the elastic engaging hook moves slidably on the second part to the engagement releasing position and then further to the engaged position (e.g. see JP 4580289B).
This structure enables readily attaching the first part to the second part since the elastic hook engages with the second part only by bringing the second part to the first part in the certain direction. Such structure is often used for attaching parts of toys.
However, while it is easy to attach a first part to a second part as described above in toys having the above-described part attaching structure, it is difficult to detach the second part from the first part once the second part is attached to the first part. That is, detaching the second part requires a troublesome process that involves moving the hook to the engagement releasing position, keeping the hook at the engagement releasing position, and putting a finger on the second part to remove the second part from the first part while the hook is at the engagement releasing position.